Regis K. Landegre
Regis K. Landegre (Kor. 레지스 K. 란데그르) is a Noble and first of the series' two focal characters. He is a student of Ye Ran High School and the grandson of Gejutel K. Landegre, the Clan Leader of the Landegre Clan. As a Noble, he is considered to be very young and has yet to go through his coming of age ceremony. He is a member of the RK-5. Appearance He has brushed back short silver hair with black stripes and is often seen with Seira. Whenever he becomes enraged, his hair gets somewhat pointed, especially the black stripes. It's been remarked that he's exceptionally short for his apparent age. Personality Regis cares greatly about elegance and judges everyone by their amount of "elegance." Regis has an extremely haughty attitude and expects to be treated with respect. He honors the Noble's code of honor and does his best at all times to protect the humans from harm. Regis takes great pride in his status as a "Noble" and this shows in his actions, even when asked to do tasks a noble would not often do, such as cleaning. He rarely likes to present his emotions, for he views it as undignified, yet a couple of times he has completely disregarded this philosophy and has openly sulked, pouted, or shown fear. Recently it is shown that without Seira, he is at a loss of what to do. He often jumps into actions without thinking first, which sometimes puts him into a tight spot. Background Regis K. Landegre (Kor. 레지스 K 란데그르) is a Noble, like Rai and Seira. Being the only grandson to Gejutel R. Landegre, Regis is the heir to the Landegre Clan. His parents were killed by modified humans in the past. Even so the Landegre clan follows the rule of not hurting humans. As a Noble, Regis also protects humans. When he first came to stay at Landegre Clan's house for the investigation on the happenings at that particular locality, he previously suspected M-21. But with the progression of the story, he has developed respect for the modified human trio - M-21, Tao and Takeo as they do not crave after power for misuse. He later on even becomes a member of RK-5. In the Lukedonia arc, he is wanted by the Lord and Rael departs to Lukedonia bring him back for questioning. After returning with Rai and Frankenstein, Regis learns that his grandfather is in trouble for not revealing the presence of Rai to the Lord. While he goes to save his grandfather, Regis meets Karias, a Clan leader and his old friend, who has orders to arrest him. In the beginning due to Karias having brotherly feelings for Regis, Karias offers to let him escape and prevent him further from proceeding to the castle, fearing Regis might face the same punishment as Gejutel. But after seeing the stubbornness of Regis in not wanting to flee from Lukedonia, Karias promises that if Regis manages to hit him just once, he will accompany Regis to see his grandfather. During the clash between him and Karias, Regis manages to tap him, so Karias brought Regis to see his grandfather, as promised but unfortunately Gejutel had already been brought before the Lord for his execution. Then Regis asks to Karias to take him to the place of execution likely to save Gejutel. There he beheld the epic battle between Rai and Raskreia and witnessed the identity of the True Noblesse. After every misunderstanding is cleared up, he and Seira returns to South Korea with Rai and Frankenstein. Plot DA-5 Arc In the city one evening, two guards were outside talking to each other about their work. As they hear some approaching footsteps nearby, the guard warns them that, they cannot enter this restricted area. Regis gives them one look and the two guards start to stare at them. Unknowingly, Regis and his accomplice slip past the guards as they enter. Inside the building they notice much bloodshed. Ignoring this, they start walking towards the roof of the building. Viewing the outside view of the roof, Regis says that a mere human could do no such thing and yet, they believe a human did it? He starts to think that a mutant did it. Lastly, he tells Seira that they should investigate this using their own methods. The next day, Regis and Seira take a walk towards the school. As they keep walking in broad daylight, Shinwoo catches up with them and asks, "Why are you guys so laid back? You are going to be late." Regis looks at him dully. Shinwoo looks at him for one last time as he starts running towards the school. Regis and Seira soon get closer towards Ye Ran High school. They see the gate guard shouting at Shinwoo, who is kneeling down in front of him. Seeing two new students appear, both the gate guard (teacher) and Shinwoo, turn their faces towards them. Uninterested, Regis and Seria look at both of them without any expression. The gate guard mutters under his voice as he told Shinwoo to take them towards the Headmaster's office. Shinwooargueswith the gate about this repugnant order, but alas, he does as he was told and both of them to follow him towards the office. Shinwoo leads them towards the door. Regis and Seira go inside the headmaster's office as the door closes from behind. Regis looks at the headmaster, still without any expression. However, the headmaster is startled at the sight of them. A few minutes pass by, as the headmaster welcomes them here. Regis smiles as he says that he can sense a good amount of elegance and that the school isn't bad. The headmaster smiles and says that he is glad that he found the school to his liking. Regis says nothing for a while as he smiles again and tell him that he finds the headmaster to his liking as well. Without hesitating, Regis uses his mind control against the headmaster. The headmaster, who is quite bewildered, follows the new student’s orders. Inside the class, the teacher introduces the new two students. As he tells the class that this is their first time in Korea and they are new to things. The class in aware of this as they began talking. Regis finds this irritating as he speaks outs and says that, this class in quite tumultuous. The class stares at him in total silent. He cannot sense any elegance in them, he says as the class gets too excited. Looking at them, Regis says that he and his companions are Nobles. Yet again, the class gets too enthusiastic and excited about it as they start to talk loudly. The teacher shouts for the class to be quiet. The teacher looks at them and asks them to introduce themselves. Regis looks at the teacher and asks, "Why should they do such a thing?" The teacher gets quite startled with his comment as he stays silent for a few seconds. After a few seconds have gone by, he sighed and tells him that, what kind of manner is that and he should at least say his name. Regis turns his eyes towards the teacher as he looks down and mutters him name to the class. His lady companion does it as well. Looking at the class, Regis notices a person, who is indeed like them with red eyes. Yet, he is interested in him. Regis looks at Seira, as he notices the same thing. As he asks himself that how can he have so much elegance. Power and Abilities Regis is 199 years old and hasn't gone through the "coming of age" ceremony, which is held when a Noble reaches 200 years, yet. This means that he is not considered an adult and so hasn't realized the full potential of his Noble powers. Nonetheless, he is quite a powerful combatant with impressive strength and speed and has defeated some powerful opponents. According to Karias, his honest personality is reflected in the straightforward way with which he attacks, which hinders his fighting potential against more powerful opponents. However, the best thing about him is that he dares to face stronger opponents in the first place even when knowing that he'll lose and learns from his mistakes. After training with Karias and taking his advice, Regis has worked around this weakness and improved his fighting style and skills, maturing to a higher level than before. He now uses feints combined with different variations in speed and power along with coordination with his comrades. This improvement has allowed him to fight on equal terms with the Cerberus member Ked, an opponent much stronger than Krantz who he previously didn't stand a chance against. Telepathy *'Mind Control:' A common power among Nobles, Regis uses it with great power despite his young age in his races' years. *'Mind Link: '''A psychic link established between Regis and Seira. It works up to a certain distance so they can feel each others presence and communicate if necessary. Physical Prowess As a Noble, Regis has enhanced strength, speed and regenaration. Regis is capable of exerting great amounts of strength as he had demonstrated on DA-5 member Shark and the leader, Krantz. He was able to completely overpower the D-powered Shark and even injure Krantz in his normal form just mere minutes after recovering from a beating. He also shows improvement in his strength when he defeats a large number of the Central Order agents (though they all were not authorized to use lethal force until after Regis' attacks started to be considered a "threat"). Regis has been shown to have great speed and can easily overpower fighters like Shark with his speed. He can keep up with most opponents (though with the exception of the likes of Rael, Rai or the Clan leaders). However, he has improved his speed compared to what he had 10 years ago as he had stated, which Rael acknowledged, though he still said Regis was "nothing" compared to him. Spiritual Prowess Even though he is not a Clan Leader, Regis has significant control over his aura (spiritual energy). He is able to use it in various ways in battle. *'Electricity Generation: 'Regis is able to generate small amounts electricity by using his aura. He can cover his hand in electricity and strike with incredible speed increasing his offensive power. He can charge electricity in his palms and shoot it as a powerful beam. Regis is able to release a large portion of his spiritual energy at once. This auguments his electricity manipulation and heightens his strength and speed. He has only done this in his battle against Shark. *'Crimson Bolt: '''Regis can harness his crimson-colored spiritual energy and focus it into a bolt of energy capable of blowing through skyscrapers. Battles *Regis K. Landegre vs Shark & Hammer *Regis K. Landegre vs Shark *Regis K. Landegre vs Krantz *Regis K. Landegre vs Karias *Regis K. Landegre vs Rodin *Regis K. Landegre vs Kalvin Category:Nobles Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Characters Category:Ye Ran Category:The RK-5 Category:Main Character Category:Male